


I never knew

by DaemonRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something like a prequel to the prequel of the finale of s7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctors POV

I never knew

First Part Doctor POV

A constant humming sound filled the console room of the TARDIS as the Doctor was pacing, pondering and murmuring to himself. He had Clara dropped off at home with Angie and Artie. He needed some time aloe to think. To think about his amazing but impossible Clara Oswald. He wasn’t anything closer to the resolution of her mystery. Who was she? Why did he meet her time and time again?

Why did she die twice? Why does she keep coming back? He didn’t believe in destiny or something like that. Sometimes he believes in ridiculous miracles. Did she come back because he remembered her? He said it once if something can be remembered it can come back. When he first met her at the Dalek Asylum she said: _Run you clever boy and remember_. And he did remember her and she came back. Twice. His mysterious Clara. He still didn’t know anything about her. At least anything important. No that was wrong. Everything about her was so important. Nothing ever had been any more important to him than who she was. No wrong again. Nothing had been more important to him than her. Clara Oswin Oswald.

That was the one thing he knew. This one thing he was sure about. However as it was his nature he wanted to find out who she was he wanted to know everything. But then he remembered his own words again. Secrets protect us, secrets keep us save. What if her secret better stays what it was? He knew beter than anyone that some truths are better kept hidden because they could destroy worlds.

No, it couldn’t be that his beautiful, cleve,r amazing Clara could be such a dark secret. She was bright and shiny, the light to his dark.

He would figure it out but he also would protect her and never, never give her up.

He remembered their adventure in Victorian Yorkshire. And then their first meeting in Victorian London where he first met her in person and was smitten with her at once. He remembered all the times they met but she didn’t. Why?

More important how could he make her remember?

After a while he stopped thinking and fell down into his seat next to the console. He closed his eyes for a moment and he could see Clara as the barmaid, as the governess, as the nanny of Angie and Artie. He could hear her say: Run chin-boy! He could even smell her scent of chocolate and roses.

He had left her just a day ago but he already missed her. The doctor hadn’t known her for a very long time yet he already loved her so much that he didn’t know what to do if he’ll lose her. He didn’t dare to think about it.

It was true he never forgot about his friends, not any of them but right now there was only Clara who mattered to him. Sweet little Clara with her secrets.

Clara and the question why she was so important. Moreover, why she was so important to him.

“So, old Lady” he murmured to the TARDIS console. ”Time to fill you with this beautiful smile of hers again.”

He set the coordinates for Claras Time and started the time machine.


	2. Clara's POV

Part 2

Clara’s POV

While she was waiting for the Doctor to come back and get her, Clara was wondering why she was travelling with him in in the first place. Or rather why she trusted him so much that she put herself into the danger of travelling with a complete stranger, who was above all an alien, a mad man with a blue box. She was now thinking about it for hours and didn’t come to a satisfying conclusion. She knew it was probably stupid that she had trusted him so easily. He barely knew him or his intentions. In addition he seemed to know more about her then she herself and that scared her a little. How was that even possible? They never had met before, had they?  
Nevertheless, he had cared for her; he protected her he saved her many times. He was the only thing she had and that was worth anything to risk. So she always pushed her concerns aside. She wanted to be with him more than anything and she wanted to get to know more about him.  
He was saving the world all the time and never asked for anything in return. He was brilliant and funny and hot so she obviously couldn’t resist, actually she couldn’t deny that she fancied him. Clara also knew so much that she could tell that either one can love him or hate him. Since he saved her life and showed her the stars there was only one option left for her.  
At this point she heard that strange but familiar sound and her face brightened to a smile. She ran down the stairs and opened the door to see the blue box appear. Another adventure with the Doctor awaited her and she would learn a little more about him and maybe love him a little bit more.


End file.
